My Eternity Sequel
by Addicted-To-1D
Summary: Four years after Liam passes, Taylor begins her journey for something bigger than just her 'normal' stylist life : My Eternity Sequel


**After getting a review wanting a sequel, I decided to maybe do another chapter. I might try something after this and make it an entire story. Idk. But that would kind of ruin the whole story because you know what happens... So if you haven't read My Eternity first, go read it because none of this will make sense. HERE IS THE SEQUEL TO MY ETERNITY...**

**4 years later**

"Mommy!" Lindsay yelled from her somewhere in the house. I finished cleaning the dishes, which was what I had been doing for the last few minutes. The boys were out, and I knew I had to do some dishes before they came over for dinner that night. After drying my hands I went to find my daughter.

After Liam passed, Zayn was pretty much the only one there for me. He let me stay with him, along with the other boys, for two weeks. Every night I slept in his bed. No, we didn't do anything for those of you thinking we did. Honestly I could never find myself with anyone other than Liam. He was my one and only soul mate.

One day Zayn suggested I move in. That could have been from the way I was slowly slipping in a depression. Even I saw it. I was in his room every night before seven, and I only came out for food. The boys would take turns coming in and singing me to sleep each night, and someone would make sure I'd wake up with one of them by my side.

Three weeks and I was moved in with Zayn. Two days living with him, and he literally carried me to a therapist. I wasn't very happy at the beginning, honestly, I was not happy at all. But when I finally got to talking, and crying.. god so much crying, my heart began to lift. All the weight that was pressed on my shoulder was suddenly gone and I was feeling a little happier.

A month had passed and something had changed about me. At the time I didn't know what it was.

And then Harry decided to take me to the doctor. It was just my luck when Louis and Niall showed up too. Zayn didn't come however. Louis said he had things to take care of... Hmmm...

"So, how are you, Taylor?" The doctor asked. All of the boys sat with me in the doctor's office. All of them. Bar Zayn.

"Well, I-"

"She's been sick a lot," Louis interrupted.

"And moody," Harry said.

"And tired," Niall added.

"Basically, it's like she's PMSing 24/7," Louis said, earning looks from everyone. Even the doctor. "What? I grew up with sisters!" He defended himself.

"Well let's get some blood work done, I will also need a urine sample," the doctor said. Louis laughed. Bloody moron.

After waiting for two hours in the little room, along with three of the boys from One Direction-who can't keep still for more than five minutes-, the doctor finally came back in.

"Well, Taylor, I have good news," he started looking at his clipboard. He looked up at the four of us and smiled a little. "Boyfriend?" he asked. Immediately, my face dropped.

"Erm, no, actually. He passed a month ago in a car crash," I explained. His brow furrowed together.

"Then can I talk to you alone?" he asked. I looked to the boys and they filed out of the room. "So, I have news that I don't know how you'll take.." he trailed.

"Am I sick?" I asked nervously. He chuckled.

"No, honey, you're pregnant." The words rolled out of his mouth. My throat began to burn and my mouth went dry within a matter of seconds. Pregnant? What?

"Okay, thanks," I whispered. He came over and gave me a list of things I needed to do and explained everything, which I didn't listen to. He then let the boys back in. When they saw my face and how pale I knew I was, something in the room changed. Doctor left us alone and that's when I told them. "Guys...I'm- I'm pregnant.." I whispered, still too shocked to say it.

"Liam's..." Harry trailed off. All I could do was nod. My words weren't working for me. And that was something that never seemed to fail me. "What can we do?" He asked quickly.

That's one thing I loved about the boys. While Liam and I were together, they were my family. When there was a fight, I'd go to one of the boys and they would hold me while I cried. Sometimes Liam couldn't come see me, so I made plans with one of them to fly me to him and surprise him.

They didn't say, "What can I do?". It was always _we. _Some days they all made me happy. And never hit on me. Sure there was playful banter, but it wasn't flirting. They knew I was Liam's. And that Liam was mine.

Everyone knew that.

I looked at him and smiled. Then the tears began to flow. Harry, Niall, and Louis held me while I cried. Finally I managed to get up and walk out of the doctor's office with a smile on my face. _I was carrying Liam's child..._

Eight months later, I cried as I held Lindsay, mine and Liam's beautiful daughter. She had his eyes, my nose, his lips and his smile. The most perfect smile anyone would ever seen.

Zayn was there with me. Actually, all the boys were. But Harry passed out, and Niall and Louis had to comfort him out in the hallway. I found out later that he'd thrown up seven times. Why? No idea.

Months later, it was the memorial for Liam. One Direction was going to play a concert; announcing that would be the last concert together. Six months would pass and they would get back together for one last world tour to honour Liam for everything he did.

The concert went well. Everyone stood and didn't sit down for a second. But they didn't jump around like they would at a normal concert. Yes, they did jump, but they did it knowing Liam would want that. I didn't really understand why, but honestly, if Liam was being honoured for what he did throughout the music industry, then so be it.

After it was over, the boys brought Lindsay and I out on stage. Everyone awwed and fawned over my daughter. I thought I needed to say a few words, so I handed her to Niall, who was almost her favorite uncle, and spoke to the crowd.

"Over the years, Liam was one of those people who could brighten up a room just by walking in. When someone saw him, all they wanted to do was smile. Fans saw him at a restaurant and went crazy. If it was anyone else at moments like that, they would have told them to go away. Liam didn't. He was one person who changed millions just by working up the guts to go on stage and sing his heart out that day one X-Factor. Liam will always be loved, and NEVER forgotten. Thank you all for coming tonight and remembering Liam for who he is. Thank you," I finished. The crowd erupted in cheers and clapping. From the stage, I could see people in the front row crying and holding hands. I motioned for the boys to come over to me.

When they reached me with Lindsay, I held her in one arm and took Zayn's hand, then he took Niall's, and so on and so on, until we formed a chain. With one final bow, we made our way off of the stage.

Six months passed and they came back to do one more world tour that I went on. Honestly, there was no separation between One Direction. I was moved in with Zayn, Harry and Louis still stayed together, and Niall came over every day to babysit Lindsay while I went out and had a social life. I stopped my job as their stylist, but still helped sometimes. God knows they needed it.

On the tour, people weren't very sad anymore. They had the best times at the concerts.

Who sings Liam's part? I got this question a lot during the entire thing. My answer was always the same. "He does, sometimes the boys switch out helping him." Most people didn't understand at first, but then they went to the concert, and they understood completely.

During the tour, I kept feeling as the odd one out. On the tour bus, I slept on Liam's bunk and cried myself to sleep silently. Lindsay didn't come with; she stayed with my mother back in London.

One night, I stayed on the bus while they played the concert. I busied myself with reading, listening to music, and then when I became tired, I climbed into Liam's bunk again and turned off the light. My body began to shake from the cold, so I tried to find a blanket. But what I did find was so much more.

Liam's shirt.

I turned the light back on and in my hands was Liam's blue plaid shirt. My grip on it tightened. When I brought it to my nose, his scent drifted into my nasal cavity and into my lungs. I breathed in a long breath before letting it go and closing my eyes. Tears seeped through my eye lashes and down my cheeks.

My eyes opened again, my vision now blurry, and I slipped the shirt on. His smell covered me in a blanket as I stepped out of the bunk. My feet carried me to the couch on the bus and sat down. I crossed my legs and wrapped the shirt tighter around me. He always said I looked good in his clothes. I reminded myself to get his shirts when we got back home. They were just too warm.

I slept the rest of that night and spent most of the next day in Liam's shirt. I was just too engulfed in the scent of him, and it was too much to ask for when someone said to take it off.

After the tour had ended, we all went back to the normal things we had done. I got Lindsay back, and still lived with Zayn. The amazing thing about him was the way he let me sleep in his room with him, let Lindsay sleep in a crib by the wall in his room, and at night when she woke up for feeding or something was wrong, nine times out of ten he was the one getting up and caring for her.

"You need to rest," was always his argument on the subject, but hey what can you do about someone who just wants to help?

When I say normal, I mean the way they were in the six months they hadn't done anything. Niall came over every day to babysit Lindsay and chill with Zayn, making sure I still had my social life. Harry and I had lunch at least one a week every other week. And when I wasn't lunching with Harry, Louis had me out shopping with him. The boy who was pretty much grown took me out shopping for everything. At first it was a lot of stuff for him and myself, the boys and things concerning the tour coming up. But after it was over, his shopping was all about Lindsay. Louis was like her really old brother. All in all I smiled when I thought about the boys caring as much as they did for Lindsay.

Soon, I was getting to were I saw each of the boys every day and we were becoming inseparable. I didn't mind, anyway, if I was getting to rest a lot. With all the things I had going on with everyone, I got tired a lot.

Things were going very well with everything. Then we got some news.

Louis. Was. Gay.

Now, this was not a shocker for me. I kind of saw it coming. But the fact that I was the first one he came to to talk about it touched me. He was really nervous about it. When he came to talk to me, his hands were shaking, he was stuttering on words, and not once did he look me in the eye while trying to get the words out. And really, he never did. I finished it for him. But somehow I knew exactly how he felt, not really being able to get your feelings out. That's how I felt about Liam.

After we had our discussion, he asked me one night while the other three boys were out in the back yard with Lindsay, if I thought he should tell him. "You tell them when you're ready. If tonight is the night, then so be it. Don't feel uncomfortable with being who you are. The fact that you're gay and you tell your friends show you have guts. If I was in your situation, I don't think I could even tell my closest friend or friends. I probably wouldn't tell anyone," I said to him. He nodded his head, but didn't reply.

We walked out into the garden, with drinks in hand, and sat down on the grass amongst the boys and my daughter. There was playful banter and jokes, and of course, Niall acting like an idiot with Lindsay. She really loved him. Louis who was sitting across from me kicked my foot discretely and caught my attention. He winked, letting me know what he was about to tell the lads.

"Mates, I have something to talk to you about. And please don't freak out because nothing will change with us," he said. I took Lindsay into my arms and gave her a drink of my water.

"You're not leaving are you?" Zayn asked. Louis shook his head.

"You getting married?" Harry asked. Louis smirked and shook his head.

"Then what is going on in that head of yours?" Niall piped up.

"Guys, I'm-I'm... I am gay," he said. There was a small silence before none other than Harry jumped up.

"Finally! We thought we'd never hear it come out of you!" He exclaimed. Louis looked at me with a questionable look on his face then back to Harry who continued. "Mate, I found out a long time ago when I caught you staring at some guys bum. Now don't get me wrong, it kind of weirded me out at first, but then when I talked to the lads about it, we all decided that we were fine with it and didn't care if you were gay, bisexual, or anything. All we cared about was the fact that you were our best mate and nothing could change that," he finished. Harry stood up and attacked Louis with a hug, followed by Zayn and Niall. I sat there laughing at them, as they eventually got into a wrestling match.

Two years had passed and everything was the same. Well, apart from Lindsay growing up so fast, Harry finally finding a serious girlfriend, Niall finding a girl as well just not so serious, and last but not least, Louis finally, _finally_, found a guy. Mason was his name. And he was very attractive, if I do say so myself, and I could tell he and Louis made a perfect match.

He was reserved while Louis was outspoken. Mason took some things very serious and Louis just didn't care. Mason had black hair and deep brown eyes, which were adorable, and Louis with brown hair and blue eyes. They were a perfect contradiction.

Four years later, where we are now, Harry is happily married, Niall engaged, and Louis still in a wonderful loving relationship with Mason.

I know I haven't said a lot about Zayn. But there really isn't much to say. He was always there with me through it all. There wasn't a need to really have a girlfriend in his case, I guess you could say, because I was there when he needed me. We kind of...we the best friends that didn't need anyone else because we had each other.

Zayn and I had not had any romantic relationship, but we both knew if we were 'together', we were alright.

"Mommy!" Lindsay yelled again. I walked through the house, which was quite huge considering Zayn bought a new bigger house and insisted we move in with him.

I climbed the stairs and check all the rooms lining the hallway, and finally went back down stairs and checked the rooms there.

Finally I came across a very petite frame with curly brown hair sitting on the floor in Zayn's office space with what looked like huge books surrounding her. But they weren't books at all. They were photo albums.

Containing pictures of Liam. She had to find out sometime..

I quickly phoned Zayn, telling him to round up everyone and bring them to the house. Even Mason. Mason and Liam were friends back in primary school. Louis had Liam to thank for the contact.

Thirty minutes later, what felt like hours trying to wait to tell Lindsay about her father alone, the boys finally showed up. Zayn looked nervous, but Niall picked Lindsay up in his arms and held her, while Harry, Louis and Mason sat on the floor around me.

"Mommy, who is the boy in the picture?" she asked very grown up. For a little younger than four years old, she was very mature for her age. I took a deep breath and opened the album I always looked at when I became sad and worked up. The one we used for Liam's funeral.

"Well you see baby-" I began but she cut me off.

"Is that my daddy?" she asked shyly, taking us all by surprise. She noticed my questioning look and finished. "I have the same hair as him," Lindsay stated before taking a curl of her hair and pulling on it. Niall nuzzled his face in her cheek and made her laugh.

"Actually yes, that is your daddy. He was such an amazing person," I said.

"Does he love me?" She asked gently. The tears began to gather in my eyes.

"Yes, yes, he does sweetheart," I choked. Zayn grabbed my hand and Mason took my other. Mason and I had grown pretty fond of each other over the past year or two. And he was the perfect person to go shopping with, besides Louis of course.

"Well, I love him too. Where is he?" Suddenly I was at a lose for words. I had never told Lindsay about Liam, and I didn't because whenever I talked about him to other people, I always teared up and couldn't go five minutes with out crying and having to stop the conversation.

"He is in heaven, babe," Niall said sweetly in her ear. Bless his soul. "Do you remember the place people go when they leave us? That place that is so wonderful and majestic and everyone wants to be there?" He asked her. She shook her head and picked up a picture of Liam and I at the concert they did for Madison Square Gardens.

"Mommy, is this you?" She asked me. I nodded my head, not able to speak from the angelic tone Niall had, and the loving look in my daughter's eyes when they gazed upon the picture. "You look beautiful here. And you always do. But here you look perfect with Daddy standing beside you. It's perfect," she whispered. "Can I have a boy that loves me as much as Daddy loves you?" she asked innocently. I again nodded my head silently as a smile grew on her face. "Good. I don't want someone bad. I want a Daddy," Lindsay finished. I was utterly touched by this whole thing, and tears slowly made their way down my face.

After another two hours of sharing stories of Liam and his weird ways, I got up and made dinner.

When dinner was finished, we all decided to go out to sanctuary to sit and have a fire. The sanctuary, which was behind some trees he planted, was built after Zayn bought the house. I actually requested it. My reason was I needed somewhere to go when things got to be too much and I needed time alone. Zayn knew this as quiet crying time for me. He didn't argue with me.

The night began to cover the group like a blanket and the heat was beginning to capture us. I offered to go get drinks, and ended up with orders being thrown at my face. Lindsay who was sitting with Harry even barked off orders.

I made my way inside and got out what everyone wanted before putting it all in a picnic basket I kept around for when I needed sanctuary time.

Before heading out the door, I stopped. I was alone and needed time to cry before bed when Zayn slept. Yes, I still slept with him.

"_Dammit,_ I thought I would be able to control this until after they went home. Liam, if you can hear me right now at this second, _I love you. _I miss you dearly and I wish you would come back to me for just a few seconds," I cried in the kitchen, still gripping the basket tightly.

"I never left," a voice said behind me. I wiped my head around to find Liam standing before me. I was at a loss for words as he stepped forward, engulfing me in a hug and his scent.

"Liam..." I breathed out. "I need you," I whispered. His smell was still the same and his ability to hug you like you've never hugged someone before was comforting.

"I told you that I'd never leave you," he whispered in my ear. His lips gently brushed my ear as he lifted his head. He placed his forehead against mine and left it there. "I miss you," he told me. I looked up into his eyes and wished with everything I had that I could be with him again.

"I love you, Liam," I said. He took his forehead away from mine, making me miss the contact we had. His hands cupped my cheeks and stroked my cheek with his thumbs. I lifted both my hands to cover his as he leaned down to kiss me. Our lips touched with such gentleness, it left me wanting more. His soft lips moved with mine in such a manor, it felt as though he was really with me. And kissing me.

He finally broke apart the kiss and hugged me again. "I love you so much, Taylor, you will never know. You are my entire world. I know I've said this, but you need to stop being lonely. And I also know how stubborn you are. You need to find someone who loves you. And there is; trust me. I can't wait for you to come where I am. It is absolutely gorgeous," he said as he told me everything about where he was now. To see the light in his eyes was almost inviting, but I knew I had to take care of our daughter. "Think about what I've said. There really is someone who absolutely loves you for everything you are. But listen, I will always be the first to love you," he said kissing my forehead and smiling.

"And the last," I finished him. I looked into his eyes again before leaning up to kiss him. His lips still as soft and gentle as before. "Please don't wait as long as you did to come to me next time," I pleaded.

"I was just waiting until you were alone. And I never left you. I was always there; holding you, protecting you, loving you. Every night, I'd kiss you before you went to bed. You felt it, I know, because as you fell asleep, whether you were crying or not, you had this smile on your face. Sometimes small, sometimes big. It was still a smile nonetheless. I love you, Taylor. I have to go. Whenever you need me, go to the sanctuary and I promise I'll be there to hold you and kiss you. I love you," he whispered, taking me into another hug. He kissed my lips one more time before kissing my forehead and walking out the back door. The last thing I saw of him was the shadow of him climbing a few stairs, and then he was gone.

I turned back to get the basket, which was back on the counter now, that held our drinks and grabbed a hold of it when someone entered the room with me.

"You alright, love?" Zayn asked. If you would have asked me a year ago if I believe in guardian angels, I probably would have said no. But as Zayn spoke to me, I felt a nudge on my shoulder, and a hand on my back. In a few seconds I was face to face with Zayn who looked concerned.

As if in an instant, my lips crashed against his, taking him by surprise I knew. _Liam,you bastard,_ I thought as I kept my lips on Zayn's. A few seconds of initial shock passed and he began to kiss back, his hands falling to my waist. Zayn's hands gripped tighter into my hips, pulling me closer. When I finally broke apart, he was panting heavily.

"Liam... He was here," I whispered, trying to catch my breath. It was amazing the closeness of our bodies now. And the fact that Zayn's lips felt almost exactly like Liam's in so many ways.

"I know. He came to me too. That's why I was coming to check on you," he explained.

"Wait, you've talked to him too?" I asked, resting our foreheads together and my arms snaking around his neck.

"In my dream last night. He said he'd talk to you about something and then there would be some kind of sign for me to come get you. From the way Louis got pelted with a tree limb that fell, I took that as my cue to come find you. What did he say?" He asked me carefully.

"He told me to be happy. He wants me to be with someone who loves me more than I can imagine. He knows there someone for me," I replied.

"Taylor?"

"Yeah?" I answered, heads still together and our breathing back to normal.

"Will you let me love you?" Zayn asked quietly. I looked into his eyes and nodded.

"Yes," I replied shyly. He kissed me on my forehead, much like Liam, and took the basket before going back outside. I looked around the room and found a note pad on the kitchen counter that wasn't there earlier. I walked over and saw a smiley face written on it. "Thank you, Liam. Come see me again. I love you," I said before walking outside to join the group.

I reached the group of guys and my daughter and sat down in my seat again. Everything seemed to be falling into place like it should be. Liam was gone but never forgotten. One Direction was not a whole anymore, but that didn't mean they weren't still the same friends who loved and cared for one another. Things were better than what I thought they would be. Lindsay had a great future ahead of her and the best family any child could ask for. Five amazing uncles who would love her for all they're worth and spoil her with gifts and chocolate and soda even when I said no. Even though she would probably have to be home schooled, it didn't matter because each of the boys would be helping with her everyday. All of them had a special place in her heart and a bond that could not be broken. Best of all, she had a father that loved her and would always watch over her through the years of her life.

She had the best family anyone could ever ask for.

She had an amazing father and mother.

And she would have it for eternity.

Everyone would love her for eternity.

Even I had someone who would love me for eternity and longer.

Eternity.

**THE END**

**T****hank you to everyone that read this story! And also special thank you to the person who wanted me to finish this. With out that motivation, I wouldn't have just spent about two hours writing this, tearing up a little here and there, and posting it. Honestly, the people that read my stories and give me feedback is the most amazing feeling you will ever get; in my opinion of course. Anyway, thank you again! Also! I am thinking about doing some one shot request? And story request maybe. I'll even help co-write something :) So thank you again to everyone... Remember the one shot requests still stands! :) **


End file.
